It has long been recognized as desirable to provide various types of products in foam form such as for example, skin and oral cleansers, shampoos, household cleansers, deodorants, insecticide sprays, household waxes, hair sprays, cosmetics and the like. In said products gases may be allowed to be released from the compositions in which they have been previously dissolved or liquified gases are retained in the liquid phase with only slow boiling occurring at temperatures which are significantly higher than the boiling point of these liquids at the prevailing environmental pressure.
In many instances it is highly desirable that such products be capable of producing auditory or continued bubbling effects long after the discharge of the product from the aerosol container. Such an effect is particularly desirable in personal care and cosmetic type products wherein the continued popping, pinging or bubbling effect produces a tingling sensation which is imparted to the body surfaces and the auditory effect acts as an indicator of the presence and continued action of the product.
Heretofore bubbling or effervescent products have generally been limited to product types in which dissolved gases, suoh as carbon dioxide, are permitted to be released from solutions in which they have been previously dissolved, e.g. carbonated beverages, or where gases are created by chemical reaction during or immediately preceding the time of use of those products, such as for example, by the reaction of an acidic component with a carbonate or bicarbonate and the release of carbon dioxide thereby. In addition to the limit of the type of products that may be involved, the bubbling is generally of very short duration.
It would therefore be highly desirable to be able to produce a wide variety of foam products characterized by a pronounced auditory effect, such as pinging and popping sounds, maintained over a substantial period of time.